Ass Down Low
Plot Andrew Brauer's version of Dev's "Bass Down Low" featuring Simon and Emma, is it another sex song, is it better than the cheeky, silly, graphic "P***y On My Mind", let's just say this will establish Emma as the baddest bitch on the planet. Rating: TV-MA *Strong Sexual Content *Graphic Language *Adult Content Characters *Emma (Main singer) *Simon *Red (Mentioned) *Blue (Mentioned) *Stacy (Mentioned) Editor's Note: Please don't leave any negative comments below, I know you guys didn't like my last music video, but you didn't get the point. This time it should be more funny, but make sure you get that it's a parody song, that's suppose to be tongue-in-cheek and clever like the last music video, instead of going for easy jokes. Bass Down Low Instrumental Bass Down Low Music Video Play either video in a different window to fully experience the song. Transcript (Chorus) Emma: If you wanna fuck with me. Emma: There's some things you gotta know. Emma: I like my Crack fast. Emma: And you're ass down low. Emma: As-as--ass, ass, ass down low. Emma: Ass, Ass, Ass down low. Emma: I, I, I like my Crack fast. Emma: And you're ass down low. Emma: Ass, Ass down low. Emma: Ass, Ass, Ass down low. Emma: I, I, I like my Crack fast. Emma: And you're ass down low. (Verse 1) Emma: We go one, two, three, fuck it. Emma: I'm about to take this dick and just suck it. Emma: Red and Blue this thing without the Blue. Emma: Only Red, Cause he don't give a fuck about going home. Emma: Straight fucking Trojan XL. Emma: You don't wanna piss on this bitch. Emma: Don't wanna piss on this bitch. Emma: D-d-d-don't piss on this bitch. Simon: Yeah, my dick is hard. Simon: I'm gonna make you shout. Simon: D-don't mistake me as Red. Simon: Cuz I'm more Aw-awsome. (Chorus) Emma: If you wanna fuck with me. Emma: There's some things you gotta know. Emma: I like my Crack fast. Emma: And you're ass down low. Emma: As-as--ass, ass, ass down low. Emma: Ass, Ass, Ass down low. Emma: I, I, I like my Crack fast. Emma: And you're ass down low (Drop it to the floor). Emma: Ass, Ass down low. Emma: Ass, Ass, Ass down low (To the floor). Emma: I, I, I like my Crack fast. Emma: And you're ass down low. (Drop it to the floor). Emma: Ass, Ass down low. Emma: Ass, Ass, Ass down low (To the floor) Emma: I, I, I like my Crack fast. Emma: And you're ass down low. (Verse 2) Emma: I go one, two, three, okay. Emma: Can I get a little pill in my Whisky. Emma: Everyday feel like my birthday. Emma: And you strip naked when I tell you. Emma: Quit fucking Blue can suck it. Emma: You don't wanna piss on this bitch. Emma: Don't wanna piss on this bitch. Emma: P-p-p-piss on this bitch. Simon: Yeah, my dick is hard. Simon: I'm gonna make you shout. Simon: D-don't mistake me as Red. Simon: Cuz I'm more Aw-awsome. (Chorus) Emma: If you wanna fuck with me. Emma: There's some things you gotta know. Emma: I like my Crack fast. Emma: And you're ass down low. Emma: As-as--ass, ass, ass down low. Emma: Ass, Ass, Ass down low. Emma: I, I, I like my Crack fast. Emma: And you're ass down low (Drop it to the floor). Emma: Ass, Ass down low. Emma: Ass, Ass, Ass down low (To the floor). Emma: I, I, I like my Crack fast. Emma: And you're ass down low. (Drop it to the floor). Emma: Ass, Ass down low. Emma: Ass, Ass, Ass down low (To the floor). Emma: I, I, I like my Crack fast. Emma: And you're ass down low. (Bridge) (Ass is repeated eleven times) Emma: Put all the pressure away. Emma: I know I'm better than Stacy. Emma: Put all the pressure away. Emma: And just do what I say. Emma: Put your ass down low. (La, La, La is repeated eight times) (Chorus) Emma: If you wanna fuck with me. Emma: There's some things you gotta know (Drop it to the floor). Emma: Ass down low. Emma: Ass, ass, ass down low (To the floor). Emma: I, I, I like my Crack fast. Emma: And you're ass down low (Drop it to the floor). Emma: Ass, down low. Emma: Ass, Ass, Ass down low (To the floor). Emma: I, I, I like my Crack fast. Emma: And you're ass down low. What did you think about this episode? Dogshit (1/5) Okay (2/5) Good (3/5) Terrific (4/5) A personal favorite (5/5) Ass Down Low.jpg|Emma: The baddest bitch on the planet Category:Episodes Category:Lightshow Category:Songs Category:Rap Songs